1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens which is placed in an anterior chamber of a patient""s eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an intraocular lens (anterior chamber intraocular lens) which is placed in an anterior chamber of a patient""s eye for cataract treatment or refraction. As this type of intraocular lens to be placed in an anterior chamber, intraocular lenses shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B have been known. An intraocular lens 40 in FIG. 5A is constructed of a lens part (optical part) 41 having a predetermined refractive power and two support parts 42 extending from an edge of the lens part 41. An end of each support part 42 has a cut of a predetermined length to thereby pinch part of a peripheral area 21a which exerts no influence upon the motion of an iris 21, thereby holding the lens part 41 in the anterior chamber. On the other hand, an intraocular lens 50 in FIG. 5B is constructed of a lens part (optical part) 51 and four support parts 52 extending from an edge of the lens part 51. Each end of the support parts 52 is inserted to penetrate a peripheral area 21a of an iris 21 to hold the lens part 51 in the anterior chamber.
However, the intraocular lens 40 with the support parts 42 pinching the part 21a could not be securely held and may become detached from the iris 21. In the intraocular lens 50, each end of the support parts 52 penetrating the iris 21 is positioned on a fundus side of the iris 21. Accordingly, the ends of those support parts 52 may contact a crystalline lens in the case of a phakic eye.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide an intraocular lens which is easy to place in an anterior chamber without becoming detached therefrom and includes an end of a support part that does not contact a crystalline lens of a phakic eye.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the purpose of the invention, there is provided an intraocular lens to be placed in an anterior chamber of a patient""s eye, including: a lens part with a predetermined refractive power, including a front lens surface facing toward a cornea side and a back lens surface facing toward a fundus side when the intraocular lens is placed in the anterior chamber; a support part provided in an edge of the lens part and with an end positioned opposite to the edge, the end being insertable into an iris to penetrate to a fundus side thereof and back to a cornea side thereof to hold the lens part in the anterior chamber; and a hook provided in the end of the support part for preventing the support part from coming off the iris.